Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział X
Jeżeli co może w człowieku. obudzić najwyższą wzgardę dla plemienia ludzkiego, to widok zmiany nagłej, jaką wywołuje ruina i upadek przed chwilą jeszcze bałwochwalczo czczonego ulubieńca losu. Jest w tym coś tak nikczemnego, tak upadlającego, iż serce wzdryga się na to; ale w takich tylko razach człowiek poznaje świat i wypróbowuje swych współbraci. Kto nie przeszedł przez podobne przesilenie sam, nie odczuł tego, co ono budzi w sercu, nie pojmie, jaką goryczą zapływa. Sułkowski, który od dzieciństwa był przy królewiczu i nawykł uważać się za przyjaciela, który nie przypuszczał nawet, ażeby coś podobnego jemu się trafić miało, znosił swą dolę z dumą chłodną, lecz nie mógł się powstrzymać od najwyższej pogardy, jaką w nim już obejście się dwóch królewskich posłów wzbudziło. Wysłał natychmiast po Ludoviciego. Radca był mu winien wszystko, był mu do ostatniej chwili wiernym; lecz... obawa o los, o miejsce, o stanowisko sprawiły, że teraz już na zawołanie nie przybył, wymawiając się zajęciem urzędowym. – Wypadnie więc – rzekł zimno hrabia – ażebym ja poszedł do niego z wizytą, choćby dla odebrania papierów, jeśli te nie są już w ręku Brühla i jeśli nimi nie okupił przebaczenia. Wybrawszy popołudniową godzinę, hrabia tegoż dnia udał się na zamek. Pochód ten był prawdziwą drogą krzyżową. W mieście już od dwóch godzin wiedziano o upadku Sułkowskiego; chociaż jedną chyba dumą tylko mógł zawinić względem podwładnych i nikomu nic złego nie uczynił, a dla wielu był aż nadto dobrym, wszyscy się czuli w obowiązku okazywać mu, jak się radowali niepomiernie z jego upadku. Przechodził około kancelarii Brühla; zobaczyli go pisarczykowie przez okno: cała zgraja ich z piórami za uchem, z rękami w kieszeniach, ze śmiechem na ustach wybiegła na ganek, w ulicę, żeby się wczorajszemu władcy, a dziś skazanemu winowajcy przypatrzyć. Sułkowski słyszał i widział, co się wkoło działo, ale miał tyle mocy nad sobą, że się ani obejrzał, ani dał poznać, iż coś widzi i czuje. Przeszedł wolnym krokiem i pominął ich, choć długo szyderstwa i wykrzyki dochodziły jego uszów. Po drodze co krok spotykał kogoś z tych, co wczoraj mu się najuniżeniej kłaniali, a dziś udawali, że go nie widzą, lub wpatrywali się natrętnie, nie zdejmując kapelusza, ażeby okazać, iż sobie drwią z niego. Mijały go powozy, z których ciekawe wychylały się głowy i ścigały go oczyma. Na zamku wnijście nieboszczyka nie uczyniłoby było pewnie większego wrażenia: szepty, cofania się, śmiechy lub usuwanie się z drogi witały go wszędzie. Nie śmiano mu drzwi zamknąć, ale służba nawet nie ustępowała idącemu. Przy tych usposobieniach trudno się było do kogo odezwać, nie było kogo zapytać. Sułkowski cofnąłby się był może i nie postał tu więcej, ale chciał i postanowił raz jeszcze króla zobaczyć. Wiedząc godziny, łatwo mu było obrachować, iż król, nawykły do bardzo regularnego życia, przechodzić będzie przez garderobę, idąc do królowej. Tu szczęściem nie było nikogo. Wprawdzie służba mogła oznajmić najjaśniejszemu panu i przestrzec o nim, lecz ważył się już na wszystko. Przez kilkanaście minut ów mocarz, co niedawno trząsł całym dworem i królem, pozostał sam w kątku, rozmyślając nad tym, jakie los mu zgotował koleje. Zadumał się tak, gdy drzwi się otworzyły; król nie patrząc i nie widząc go, wszedł z szambelanem, a gdy Sułkowski, nagle przypadłszy, do nóg mu się rzucił, chciał przerażony cofnąć się nazad. Hrabia za nogi go pochwycił. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – zawołał – nie godzi się, abyś sługę twego, nie wysłuchawszy, odpędzał! Od dzieciństwa miałem szczęście wiernie sprawować me obowiązki przy osobie Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Na twarzy króla zbladłego odmalowało się jak największe pomieszanie i trwoga. Głosem przerywanym zawołał: – Sułkowski... ja nie mogę... idź... ja nie chcę słyszeć nic... – Na Boga Waszą Królewską Mość zaklinam – podchwycił hrabia – nie domagam się nic oprócz tego, abym czysty odszedł, bo się nim czuję i jestem w sumieniu. Racz Wasza Królewska Mość przypomnieć lata, które przebyłem u jego boku, czym kiedy zawinił, czym się przeniewierzył, czym się zapomniał i przekroczył przeciw winnemu poszanowaniu... Są ludzie, którzy mnie chcą usunąć, aby oko pilne, strzegące ich czynności, czuwać nie mogło; chcą mnie oddalić dlatego, żem wierny. Królu... Podniósł oczy, August swoje drżącymi rękami zasłaniał i niecierpliwie nogami tupał powtarzając: – Nie chcę nic słyszeć... – Ja się chcę tylko usprawiedliwić. – Dość! – zawołał król. – Mam najmocniejsze postanowienie rozstać się z wami: to się już zmienić nie może. Ani wam, ani rodzinie waszej, ani nikomu nic się złego nie stanie... bądź spokojny, ale idż. idź, idź!! Król mówił to tak gwałtownie i z takim przestrachem, jakby się obawiał, aby kto nie nadszedł na tę scenę lub żeby łzy go nie zmiękczyły. – Najjaśniejszy Panie! – krzyknął w rozpaczy hrabia, porywając się z ziemi – nie chcę nic, ale niechże mi choć wolno będzie za doświadczone od Waszej Królewskiej Mości łaski i dobrodziejstwa złożyć ostatni raz dzięki; o ostatnią łaskę proszę: niech królewską rękę, której winienem tyle, ucałuję. Królowi także na łzy się prawie zbierało, ale miał za sobą szambelana, świadka i szpiega zarazem; wyciągnął więc rękę drżącą, którą hrabia pochwycił, okrywając pocałunkami. – Królu mój! – zawołał – i taż to ręka mnie dziś odpycha niewinnego! Niewinnego, powtarzam, bom chyba zbytkiem. miłości dla Waszej Królewskiej Mości mógł zgrzeszyć. Niepokój i trwoga w królu rosły widocznie. – Dosyć! – krzyknął. – Ja was słuchać nie mogę, nie chcę i rozkazuję odejść. Sułkowski zmilczał już, skłonił się i odstąpił. August pominął go i rzucił się co żywiej do drzwi, ku pokojom królowej wiodącym, które się zaraz za nim zamknęły. Hrabia potrzebował chwili, aby zebrać myśli i siły, sparł się o mur, ręką ścisnął czoło, pozostał tak jakiś czas i miał już odejść, gdy nadchodzący szambelan w sposób najnieprzyzwoitszy oznajmił mu, ażeby dłużej tu nie bawił. – Najjaśniejszy Pan rozkazuje panu przeze mnie natychmiast zamek opuścić i nie pokazywać się więcej na dworze. Wolą jest Najjaśniejszego Pana, abyś pan zamieszkał w Uebigau. Sułkowski spojrzał dumnie, nic nie odpowiedział i wyszedł. Wrzało w nim wszystko, umiał się jednak pohamować; ostatni wysiłek nadaremny był zrobiony: nie pozostawało nic nad wypicie tego kielicha bez wzdrygnienia. Chęć jakiejś pomsty odzywała się w sercu, ale ją umiał przytłumić: wiedział, że ona by raczej nieprzyjaciołom posłużyła niż jemu. Powrócił do domu, aby rozchorowaną żonę uspokoić i zapewnić, że się niczego lękać nie mają. Wygnanie do Uebigau pod samym Dreznem dozwalało się spodziewać i spotkania z królem, i może wytłumaczenia. Chciał więc w pierwszej chwili Sułkowski zająć pałacyk mu przeznaczony, ale żona słyszeć i mówić o tym nie dozwoliła. – Brühl się tym nie ograniczy, będziemy w jego rękach! Znajdzie powód do nowego prześladowania, jedźmy natychmiast, uciekajmy z przeklętej Saksonii. Do Polski, do Wiednia, gdzie chcesz, byle nie tu!! Przez cały ten wieczór około domu Sułkowskich widać było krążących ludzi, kupki stojące ciekawych, przypatrujące się oknom, śledzące życie, pragnące widzieć i nasycań się drganiem ofiary. Sułkowski chwilami, zza firanek niewidzialny, stawał i nawzajem wpatrywał się w tę tłuszczę nikczemną ze wzgardą i oburzeniem. W ciągu wieczora nie ukazał się nikt, nie przyszedł, nie odezwał. Na dole tylko kamerdynerowi oddano urzędowy papier, którym Jego Królewska Mość uwalniał hrabiego Sułkowskiego od sprawowania obowiązków ministra spraw zewnętrznych, wielkiego podkomorzego dworu i wielkiego koniuszego. Papier ten rzucił hrabia na stół, nie mówiąc słowa. Tegoż wieczora, po powrocie z zamku, było przyjęcie u Brühla. Nim się goście zjechali, minister wyszedł do sali, aby być gotowym na ich przyjęcie. Twarz jego zdradzała poruszenie wielkie i niepokój, znużony był po ciężkiej walce. Rzucił się właśnie na fotel, gdy z przeciwnej strony weszła pani Brühlowa. Nim ją zobaczył, zatopiony będąc w myślach, miała mu się czas przypatrzyć. Z szyderskim nieco wyrazem poglądała na niego. Postrzegł ją nareszcie i wstał. – Powinnam powinszować panu – odezwała się – jesteś jedynym panem sytuacji, królem Saksonii i Polski, Hennicke namiestnikiem, Loss, Stammer i Globig wicekrólami! Nieprawdaż? – A pani królową – rzekł, uśmiechając się, Brühl – á double titre! – Tak jest – rozśmiała się Brühlowa – i zaczynam się oswajać z mym stanem, znajdując, że jest wcale znośnym. Ruszyła ramionami. – Byle to dłużej trwać mogło niż, królestwo Sułkowskiego. Zapomniałam – śmiejąc się szepnęła – że waćpan rozumnie bardzo oparłeś swój tron na ramionach kobiet. Królowa, ja, A d o u b l e t i t r e (fr.) – z podwójnego tytułu (jako żona Brühla i kochanka Augusta III). która jestem drugą, Moszyńska i pani Sternberg to coś znaczy, nie licząc Albuzzi, bo ta jest nadliczbową. – Pani sama jesteś temu winną, iż muszę obcej pomocy szukać i serc poza domem. – A! serc! serc! – przerwała Brühlowa. – Ani pan, ani ja o sercach mówić nie mamy prawa. Mamy fantazje, nie serca, mamy zmysły, nie uczucia, ale... tak lepiej. Odwróciła się od niego. – Jedno słowo – odezwał się Brühl, podchodząc za nią – jedno ciche słowo; później przyjdą goście i nie będę miał szczęścia rozmówić się z panią. – To słowo? Brühl się prawie do ucha przybliżył: – Pani się kompromitujesz! – Na przykład? – Ta młodzież z mojej kancelarii... Brühlowa zarumieniła się, minkę nastroiła dumną i gniewną. – Mam moje fantazje! – rzekła. – A nikt mi ich zabronić nie może. Proszę się do nich nie mieszać, jak ja się nie wdaję w to, co pan minister robi. Bardzo proszę! – Pani! Na te słowa, które zdawały się małą małżeńską sprzeczkę rozpoczynać, weszła hrabina Moszyńska, ożywiona, promieniejąca. Zbliżyła się do Brühlowej, podając jej rękę, i zawołała głośno: – A zatem zwycięstwo sur toute la ligne!. W mieście całym mówią tylko o tym: dziwują się, drżą... – Cieszą – dodał Brühl. – No, nie wiem doprawdy – przerwała Moszyńska – ale nam na tym dosyć, że my się cieszymy z upadku tego prokonsula. Jesteśmy przecież raz en famille i nie potrzebujemy się kłaniać pysznemu panu. – Co słychać? Co myśli? – spytał minister. – Jeżeli go znasz, – zawołała Moszyńska – powinieneś się domyślić. Pojedzie naturalnie do Uebigau, będzie siedział, potrząsając głową po dawnemu, i starać się nie omieszka zabiegać drogę królowi, intrygować, aby do łaski powrócić. Brühl rozśmiał się. – Tak, to bardzo do prawdy podobne; ale, droga pani... od Uebigau niedaleko do Drezna, ale też blisko i do Königsteinu... Wątpię... wątpię... Nadchodząca hrabina Stemberg, żona nowego posła austriackiego, piękna, czarnooka wiedenka, pańskiego oblicza, arystokratycznej postawy, uchodząca także za egerię Brühla, wtrąciła, prawie nie witając się: – Trzymam zakład, że pojadą do Wiednia. Brühl się skrzywił. Dwie panie rozpoczęły z sobą rozmowę po cichu, a Moszyńska wzięła Brühla na stronę. – Popełniliście błąd – rzekła – nigdy się nie powinno rzeczy robić przez połowę; będzie się mścił: należało go zamknąć... – Król by na to nie zezwolił w pierwszej chwili – odezwał się Brühl. – Zanadto żądając, mogliśmy go doprowadzić do otwartego buntu, a naówczas Sułkowski by nam poucinał głowy. To jedno; po wtóre, znam hrabiego i dlatego się go nie boję: głowa słaba, spisku uknuć nie potrafi. Nim wyjedzie z Uebigau, ja znajdę dowody na przywłaszczone dwa miliony talarów, a naówczas Königstein będzie usprawiedliwiony. – Brühl! – rozśmiała się Moszyńska. – Dwa miliony talarów... a ty... – Ja nie mam grosza! – zawołał minister. – Ja się rujnuję na występy, aby panu mojemu honor uczynić: jam w długach... Zbliżył się do ucha hrabinej. – Nie sądź pani, ażebym był tak ograniczony, bym nieprzyjaciela wypuścił z rąk, nie dobiwszy, ale musiałem to rozłożyć na dwa tempa. Z Uebłgau, w którym żyć musi i skąd nie tak rychło mi ucieknie, dostanę go, gdy zechcę. Tymczasem zbieram dowody nadużyć. Król za kilka tygodni zgodzi się na wszystko. Rozśmiał się dziwnie, gdy wtem nadchodzący wielki ochmistrz Löwendahl zmusił go opuścić hrabinę, która wolnym krokiem do kobiet przeszła. Z Löwendahlem poszli znowu na ustronie. – Jakże on to przyjął?! – zawołał Brühl. – Zrazu osłupieniem, ale po chwili bardzo mężnym sercem i wielką dumą. – A jednak – syknął Brühl – mówił mi szambelan Friesen, że zaskoczywszy króla w garderobie, pełzał u nóg jego. – To być może – rzekł Löwendahl – ale... Nie miał czasu dokończyć, kamerdyner ode drzwi dawał mu znaki, musiał więc przeprosiwszy, odbiec gościa i pójść dowiedzieć się, dla czego pilnego tak go odwoływano. Nie bez niepokoju przechodził salon, bo choć króla strzeżono pilnie, lękał się jeszcze, aby dawny ulubieniec pisma jakiego nie podrzucił lub sam mimo zakazu nie przekradł się do zamku. Wiedziano o stosunkach jego z o. Voglerem, a choć jezuita rzadko bywał dopuszczany do króla, jako duchowny miewał wszelkiego czasu posłuchanie. W gabinecie czekał Hennicke, dosyć poufale rozparłszy się na krześle. Wprawdzie ruszył się na widok ministra, ale znać było, że go sobie lekceważył i że potrzebniejszym był on Brühlowi niż Brühl jemu. – Cóż tak pilnego? – z wyrzutem począł minister. – Ludzie mogą sądzić, że się coś stało! – A, niech tam sobie sądzą! – niecierpliwie odrzucił Hennicke. – Wasza Ekscelencja bawisz się, a ja pracuję; ja nie mogę dogadzać fantazjom jego. – Coś ty oszalał?! – Ja? – zapytał spokojnie Hennicke. – Zapominasz się! – zawołał Brühl. Hennicke rozśmiał się. No, no, dajmy temu spokój, Ekscelencjo, dla wszystkich możesz być wielkim człowiekiem, ale dla mnie... Machnął ręką. – Co byś Wasza Ekscelencja znaczył bez Hennickego? – A ty beze mnie? – zawołał trochę gniewnie Brühl. – Ale ja jestem widelec, którym każdy minister musi jeść: to co innego. Brühl złagodniał. – No, cóż tam? Co? Mów? – Co byś mi miał Wasza Ekscelencja dziękować, to burczysz. Hennicke był lokajem, to prawda, ale właśnie dlatego, że nim był, nie lubi przypomnień dawnych. To mówiąc, rozwijał papiery. – Ot, co przynoszę: Ludoviciego upoiłem, zapewniłem, że go zrobimy radcą tajnym w departamencie, i ręczę, że takim tajnym będzie, iż nikt w świecie o tym się nie dowie! Cha! cha! Mam już wskazówki. Są sumy pobrane z akcyzy, są kwity, są zaległości wojskowe. Ho, ho, znajdzie się tego dużo! A z czegoż by dobra kupował! Przecież po królu Leszczyńskim je nabył. – Trzeba, żeby dowody były – rzekł Brühl. – Czarno na białym – mówił Hennicke. – Na kiedy gotowym być może? – Za kilka dni. – Zbytecznie śpieszyć się nie mamy potrzeby – mówił Brühl. – Król musi pierwszy swój krok wielki wydychać. Faustyna zaśpiewa, o. Guarini zagada, prochu trochę wystrzelamy. Scena w korytarzu się zapomni, dopiero można będzie do drugiego aktu przystąpić. Główną jest rzeczą, aby nikt tajemnicy nie wydał, aby się tego nie domyślano, aby podejrzenia nie miał i nie drapnął nam... Hennicke, który się wpatrywał bacznie w swego pryncypała, dodał: – Trzeba mu niewidzialną wartę postawić i tu, i w Uebigau. Wypadnie, aby się kilku lokajów odprawiło; niewielu on ich tam ma, a natomiast mu się nastręczy sług z naszej ręki, którzy czuwać będą i donosić. – Bardzo dobrze – rzekł Brühl. – Spodziewam się, że dobrze, bo ja nigdy źle nic nie obmyślam – dodał Hennicke. – Gdyby się nam wymknął do Wiednia, do Prus, choćby do Polski – rzekł zadumany Brühl – byłaby rzecz niewygodna i niesmaczna. – Ba, i niebezpieczna – począł Hennicke, poprawiając perukę. – Choć to głowa nie tęga, ale żadnym nieprzyjacielem gardzić się nie godzi. – Zatem rzecz postanowiona – szepnął Brühl. – Waćpan zbierasz dowody winy. Mnie, który po nim biorę spadek, nie wypada przeciwko koledze i współzawodnikowi działać otwarcie. Ja go ciągle przed królem bronię i za nim proszę. Papiery te, niby przypadkowo podchwycone, zaniesie hrabia Wackerbarth-Salmour, to rzecz ułożona. Chciał już odchodzić. – Słuchaj, Hennicke – rzekł cicho – ty się oddalać nie możesz, ale Globiga do tego użyć najlepiej. Jużciż takiego gościa jak Sułkowski w lada komórce osadzić niepodobna, zwłaszcza że wedle wszelkiego podobieństwa wypadnie mu tam dłużej zamieszkać. Rozumiesz! Globig niech pojedzie spacerem, sanna bardzo dobra, zapusty, ot tak... w odwiedziny do komendanta i niech sobie opatrzy jakich czystych kilka pokojów dla hrabiego, żeby znów niezbyt mu było źle. Jest tam teraz próżnych dosyć. Nie mówiąc dla kogo i co, niech oczyszczą, ale tak, żeby się tam nie domyślano. Hennicke rozśmiał się. – Wasza Ekscelencja nie zapomnisz o mnie, że za takiego grubego zwierza coś mi się gościńca należy. – Gdy go zamkniemy do klatki – rzekł Brühl. – Ale, mój Hennicke, powiadasz, bym ja o tobie nie zapomniał, a mnie się zdaje, że ty najlepiej sam o sobie pamiętasz. – Jak Wasza Ekscelencja! – wyrwał się Hennicke, który papiery składał. – Obaśmy z jednego materiału, nie mamy się co okłamywać. Znamy się dobrze. Brühl, choć go eks-lokaj tak brutalsko traktował, nie śmiał nic odpowiedzieć, owszem, łagodził go. Był mu potrzebnym. Z wypogodzoną twarzą powrócił minister na pokoje, gdzie już stoliki do gry były gotowe. Pani Moszyńska, bijąc paluszkami o stół, oczekiwała na niego. – Siadajże – odezwała się – już o tej godzinie interesa wszystkie spać iść powinny! Kategoria:Brühl